


Escolhas

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Duas pessoas que se amam, as dificuldades que precisam enfrentar no dia a dia.De Hideki é exigido algo que ele jamais aceitaria e, apesar de tudo, o rapaz não se arrepende da escolha que fez.





	Escolhas

Hideki entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nela. A sala pequena estava silenciosa e vazia, surpreendentemente. O rapaz respirou fundo antes de avançar para colocar a pasta de trabalho sobre o sofá e seguir para o banheiro.

A primeira coisa que fez ao parar em frente o espelho foi afrouxar a gravata. Depois observou sua aparência. Nada no rosto sério denunciava o turbilhão em seu interior. O único olho visível aparentava calma e indiferença, o cabelo liso e repicado caia em franja, encobrindo metade da face. O tom claro era exótico, principalmente por ser natural. A aparência atraía olhares onde chegava e dificultava muito seu progresso profissional, pois muitos o julgavam pela bela aparência ao invés de dar crédito ao talento nato. Principalmente pelo raro tom de olhos que eram como ouro líquido.

Hideki Kurohana era inteligente, dedicado e perfeccionista. Tudo o que fazia deixava uma marca de qualidade inquestionável. Graças a isso já conseguira uma promoção, pois seu trabalho na empresa gerava lucro e atraia cliente; provando que ele era mais que um belo rosto. Mesmo tendo apenas vinte e sete anos era tratado como um gênio. E isso atraia inveja e rancor.

Tirou o terno, ficando apenas com a camisa branca de mangas compridas, pensou se deveria tomar um banho e olhou rápido para a banheira. Tudo naquele apartamento era pequeno, para caber no orçamento. Mas não precisava de espaço, as coisas caminhavam naturalmente e de um jeito que o agradava. Contava com a próxima promoção e um aumento no salário para poder mudar de casa. Mas os planos teriam que esperar...

– Ei, Hideki! – ouviu seu nome sendo chamado – Tadaima!!

Lançou um último olhar para o espelho, antes de sair do banheiro. Voltou para a sala e encontrou o outro morador daquele apartamento. Seu companheiro. Ares.

– Okaeri – ele respondeu, arrancando um sorriso que não podia ser tachado de nada além de depravado.

– Chegou cedo! – o rapaz terminou de tirar o tênis a porta e avançou em direção a cozinha. Trazia um fardo com seis latinhas de cerveja, fazendo Hideki entender que ele tinha ido até o pequeno mercado no fim da rua. Seguiu-o até a cozinha.

– Aa – foi tudo o que respondeu. Ao contrário de Ares, Kurohana não era uma pessoa de muitas palavras.

Ares. O apelido com que ele se auto-intitulara. Claro, o rapaz tinha um nome tão japonês quanto o de Hideki, mas fazia questão de ser chamado sempre e exclusivamente de Ares. Um jovem de vinte e cinco anos, tão exótico quanto seu apelido. Ele tinha basicamente a mesma altura de Hideki. Os cabelos repicados mostravam um corte curto e moderno, com uma longa mexa na parte de trás que geralmente lhe caia pelo ombro. Nunca admitia o mesmo tom de cabelo por muito tempo: já tivera os fios tingidos de ruivo, verde, roxo, laranja... atualmente usara um tom exótico de azul claro com uma mecha em lilás. Apenas a cor dos olhos, numa coincidência difícil de acreditar, era exatamente igual ao do mais velho.

Ares... o garoto que era como fogo a derreter o coração frio de Kurohana. O deus da guerra na mitologia grega, mas o único que conseguira trazer paz à alma de seu amante.

– Terra chamando Hideki – o mais jovem debochou. Hideki percebeu que seu namorado já tinha fechado a porta da geladeira e balançava uma latinha a sua frente. Pegou a oferta e foi sentar-se a mesa, abrindo-a e dando um gole – Ne, ne. O que foi?

– Nada.

– Aa, Hide-chan. Eu conheço você. Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? E você vai me contar mais cedo ou mais tarde... então, desembucha – terminou bebendo um gole da cerveja e passando as costas da mão sobre os lábios. Sentou-se em frente ao outro, em expectativa.

Hideki sorriu de leve. Ares era tão invasivo. Ele não sabia o significado da palavra “privacidade”, sempre ignorava o espaço pessoal do namorado e levava muito a sério aquela história de “nos bons e maus momentos”.

– Pedi demissão – se ouviu confessando.

Ares apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Os olhos dourados brilharam um tanto surpresos. Hideki era o tipo de pessoa obsessiva, que gostava de tudo certinho, precisava de rotina e exatidão. Pedir para sair do trabalho repentinamente era algo que não combinava com ele.

– Aposto que tem um bom motivo – lançou como quem não quer nada.

– Sim. Eu tenho – o outro afirmou um tanto seco. Não estava com vontade de entrar em detalhes ainda.

– Aa. Você está tenso – o mais jovem colocou a latinha vazia sobre a mesa e sorriu largo – Vou preparar um banho pra você, o que acha? Do jeito que você é competente logo vai ter empresas batendo na porta e brigando para contratá-lo. Não temos que nos preocupar, desde que esteja tudo bem com você.

Hideki acenou com a cabeça. Seu namorado atuava como programador freelancer. Trabalhava muito com jogos interativos. Ainda que morassem em um apartamento pequeno, não passariam necessidades até que ele encontrasse um novo trabalho.

– Obrigado – o mais velho agradeceu, levantando-se da mesa.

Ele saiu da cozinha e passou pela sala. O olho visível examinou rapidamente o local, inconscientemente procurando por algo fora do lugar. Tudo estava perfeito e meticulosamente arrumado: dos CDs e DVDs arrumados em ordem alfabética aos poucos porta-retratos sobre a raque da TV. Nem mesmo um grão de pó maculava a arrumação. Recolheu a pasta de serviço e suspirou.

Quando foram morar juntos haviam estipulado regras: personalidades tão diferentes fatalmente entrariam em atrito. Por isso Hideki determinou que a sala, a cozinha e o banheiro eram seu território, sob sua responsabilidade. Ares não precisava arrumar, mas também não podia bagunçar.

Então o rapaz chegou ao quarto e suspirou. Aquele era o território de Ares e... valham os deuses, um reflexo perfeito da personalidade do garoto. Hideki às vezes dizia, exagerado, que temia entrar ali e não achar a saída.

Pilhas de roupas pelo chão, o guarda-roupas era uma bagunça monumental. Em algum canto do pequeno cômodo havia uma escrivaninha cercada e coberta por pilhas de mangas, livros de programação, modelinhos montáveis e um sem fim de bugigangas de animes que Hideki sequer sabia como chamar.

Um teste terrível para a personalidade controladora e organizada de Kurohana. Mas se Ares podia respeitar a obsessão do namorado, então ele também aprenderia a acatar o jeito despojado e largadão do garoto.

Ares não tinha esse apelido por acaso: o jovem era como um pequeno tufão marcando sua passagem. Ele quebrava todos os estereótipos do otaku nerd: era extrovertido, falante e brincalhão. Fazia amigos com uma facilidade invejável. Geralmente tornava-se o centro das atenções onde quer que estivesse. Ah, e era dono do pavio mais curto que Hideki jamais conhecera antes. Por pouca coisa Ares explodia. Seu jeito de resolver um problema? Saindo no braço!

Um oposto exato de Hideki, o mais controlado e tranqüilo dos dois, com uma indiferença pelo mundo que beirava a frieza. Frieza que somente Ares fora capaz de derreter.

Suspirando ele saltou uma pilha de roupas sujas para chegar ao guarda-roupas. Abriu sua parte, bem arrumadinha, obrigado. Pegou um conjunto confortável e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Ares já estava lá, testando a temperatura da pequena banheira que enchia.

– Faça as honras, senhor – ele debochou.

Hideki apenas obedeceu. Lentamente tirou a camisa social e a pendurou em um ganchinho da parede. Depois tirou a calça devagar, sabendo que era assistido de forma ávida pelos olhos dourados. Com naturalidade livrou-se da boxer e entrou na banheira, acomodando-se. Ares acompanhava tudo com um sorriso safado adornando-lhe os lábios.

Em silêncio o programador ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado e pegou o sabonete para lavar o corpo que tanto amava, com movimentos calculados e vagarosos.

Kurohana fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao momento, adorando a sensação das mãos de Ares percorrendo sua pele. Foi impossível controlar os pensamentos e impedi-los de voltar a cena desagradável de mais cedo.

“Vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar os ganhos, Kurohana.” Dissera o responsável pelo setor em que trabalhava. “Cada funcionário pode trazer um acompanhante, sugerimos apenas que não traga seu namorado.”

A recomendação fora um duro golpe para Hideki. As normas da empresa exigiam discrição nos relacionamentos de todos os empregados, mas a proibição de levar o namorado fora apenas para ele. Claramente não queriam um casal homossexual na festa.

O jovem prodígio dos negócios aprendera muita coisa com seu namorado. Mas ainda possuía uma personalidade inflexível em certos pontos. Se o homem que amava não era bem vindo em uma recepção da empresa, então ele também não era...

Os olhos dourados observaram Ares, que sorria enquanto continuava o banho. Sentindo-se analisado, o mais novo ergueu os olhos. Por longos segundos as íris que eram ouro líquido ficaram presas uma na outra, admirando, mal podendo conter o sentimento partilhado, o amor que os dominava era tão idêntico quanto a cor dos olhos.

Hideki quebrou o encanto primeiro. Ele tirou a mão de sob a água, trazendo uma mão de Ares entrelaçada a sua. Carinhoso levou-a aos lábios e depositou um beijo suave, reverente.

Queria poder segurar a mão do namorado em público, em qualquer lugar: em uma balada durante a noite, em um passeio no shopping ou numa confraternização com os colegas de trabalho.

Se precisasse escolher entre o homem que amava e o emprego não hesitaria duas vezes: seria Ares. Sempre Ares.

Desde que haviam se conhecido Hideki fora tomado por aquela sensação, aquela certeza de que o garoto era seu Alpha e seu Omega. O começo e o fim de sua vida. Uma forte intuição de que finalmente encontrara sua alma gêmea. Kurohana nascera e vivera apenas para conhecer e amar aquele garoto. Sua vida não faria sentido sem ele ao seu lado.

Se precisasse dar as costas ao melhor emprego do mundo o faria sem pensar duas vezes. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, soltaria aquela mão.

O começo de ambos fora conturbado e difícil. Apesar da atração e paixão intensa tinham personalidades opostas, formas de ver o mundo tão contrárias que o atrito era inevitável.

Apesar disso Hideki recorreria a mais clichê de todos os pensamentos: o amor era a resposta para tudo. O sentimento que os unia era forte o bastante para passar por tantos obstáculos. Kurohana sempre tão inflexível e controlador, curvava-se a todas as vontade do amante. Aprendera a ver o mundo de outra perspectiva. E era feliz com isso.

Processo semelhante ao que acontecera com Ares. O garoto também aprendera muito com o namorado. Aprendera que a vida não era somente um parque de diversões e assumir responsabilidades era parte da maravilha de viver.

– Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – o mais jovem usou a mão livre para tocar o rosto de Hideki e quebrar os pensamentos que traziam um ar tão distante ao rapaz que amava.

Por um segundo Ares sentiu como se Hideki ficasse inalcançável para si e isso o assustou. Porém a impressão logo passou. No momento seguinte os olhos dourados brilhavam com devoção e os lábios finos sorriam de leve.

– Também amo você, o meu deus da guerra – Kurohana afirmou. Em seguida Ares deslizava a mão do rosto para a nuca do amante e o puxava para um beijo profundo, com gosto de cerveja e amor.

Um beijo que era a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Qualquer que fossem as escolhas tomadas, o caminho escolhido ou a semente plantada. Enquanto estivessem juntos, o resto não importava.


End file.
